


We made a difference

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. self-serving, utter bastard

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by [this post](http://incorrect-hamilton-quotes.tumblr.com/post/137258202934/thomas-jefferson-you-know-your-entire-plan), and the future chapters are because El is an enabler.
> 
> Other characters and relationships will be added as needed.
> 
> This chapter originally had a line where Alexander said that he lost his son. I decided to change that to making him lose his brother, bc it makes the story a bit more historically accurate.

“Now, what do you think your board of directors is gonna do when they realize that you’ve lost the company $150 million?” Alexander snapped as George Hanover grabbed a gun from the nearest security guard and pointed it at him.

“Where are they? _Where are they_?” Hanover demanded as Jefferson started ushering the other security and museum personnel, including the director and John, towards the entrance. “Clear the room. Clear the room!”

Alexander could see John pause, looking concerned, before being ushered away, leaving only Alexander, Hanover, and Jefferson in the room. Alexander turned to look Hanover in the eye.

“Are you here to kill me, George?” he asked, his voice calm.

George’s response was turning the safety off, and Alexander nodded slightly before turning to Jefferson. “Here’s how it’s going to go, Jefferson,” he said.

“I’m all ears,” Jefferson drawled.

“No, you talk to me, not to him,” Hanover interrupted, sounding a bit petulant. “You talk to _me._ ”

Alexander ignored him. “Every single painting will be returned to IYS the moment George Hanover is stripped of his position and all his assets in the company. Also, his policy of denying every claim – that ends.”

Jefferson paused for a second. “Extortion?” he asked.

“I prefer to call it oversight,” Alexander replied, and Jefferson nodded. Alexander picked up the voice recorder and pressed play. Jefferson and Hanover winced as the conversation from Jefferson’s office played out.

Alexander pressed pause after Hanover said that he wouldn’t call the police. “When the owners of these paintings realize that George knew there was going to be a theft, but _didn’t_ call the police, well, they’re gonna sue the hell out of him, aren’t they?” he asked.

“But if the company – in good faith – returns their paintings?” Jefferson replied.

“Uh...they might not fire _you_ , if you give them Hanover,” Alexander said. Jefferson started to laugh, which prompted Alexander to join in.

“No!” Hanover exclaimed, pointing the gun towards Jefferson. “Jefferson, you work for me.”

Jefferson shrugged and exhaled, somehow sounding dismissive of Hanover’s statement. Hanover turned the gun back on Alexander. “IYS is my company!”

“Can’t let personal feelings affect policy,” Alexander snapped back, letting his anger show in his voice and face. “You have a responsibility to shareholders. No exceptions.”

Hanover stared at him, gaping a bit, and Alexander snatched the gun out of his hands and quickly disarmed it, before moving so that he was in Hanover’s personal space. “I lost my brother,” he said quietly. “Do you really think you scare me?”

Hanover stumbled away, before turning around and heading towards the exit. “Laurens?” he called, and John stepped forward. “Well – you understand –”

Whatever John understood was, alas, not to be found out, because as soon as he was within striking distance, John punched Hanover in the face, and he collapsed. “Screw therapy,” John said, after a pause. “That felt _really_ good.” He quickly walked away, nodding at Alexander (or Jefferson) as he walked past into the rest of the museum.

“You know, your entire plan depended on me being a self-serving, utter bastard,” Jefferson said to Alexander.

Alexander snorted. “Yeah, that’s a stretch,” he said, then handed the gun to Jefferson and started walking towards the exit.

“I’ll call you when it’s done,” Jefferson called after him.

“Yeah, you do that,” Alexander replied before he walked outside. As the sunlight and fresh air hit his face, Alexander closed his eyes and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Alexander is Nate, George Hanover is Blackpoole, Jefferson is Sterling, and John Laurens is Maggie.


	2. 24-year old genius+ smartphone+ problem with authority

Angelica walked back to the chair slowly, pulling a piece of paper out of her dress. “This is a warrant for the arrest of George Hanover,” she said, then placed it on the desk. “Keep it, because you’re going to sign it in a few minutes.”

Hanover walked over to where Angelica was sitting. “I’m so _done_ with you,” he said.

“And I’m done with you, Hanover,” Angelica replied immediately. “You know, for all the blood and corruption that you deal in, I’ve seen your like a hundred times. You think because of all your money that the entire world has to play by your rules.” She paused. “But you’re just another bastard in a suit.”

“So?” Hanover replied. “Then – what are _you_?”

“I’m a thief,” Angelica said. “Thieves don’t win elections. We steal them.”

As soon as she said that, the sounds of people cheering and car horns honking filtered into the room. Seabury quickly went to look out the window.

“There are people in the street,” he said, then turned on the tv. 

“Widespread celebration, chaos as everyone in America has received an official email from the government confirming that John Adams has won the election!” The announcer said. As he talked, Hanover leaned closer to Seabury and growled, “I told them not to report the results!”

“Well, they’re not reporting the results, but they have to report people in the streets,” Angelica said. “They have to report what people are saying. And in the absence of truth, the press will report rumor,” she continued with a chuckle.

“Didn’t you get it, Hanover? I mean, from the beginning, I was running a colonial campaign. No need win – you just declare victory from the start, first, and you stick to the story.”

Hanover stared at Angelica, then at Seabury, before turning back to Angelica and scoffing. “I have the media. I have the guns. I – I have the… government!”

“You know what I have?” Angelica retorted. “I have a 24-year-old genius with a smartphone and a problem with authority. You really never stood a chance.”

“Did you know – and I didn’t know this – four out of five people, they don’t get their news anymore from the television or the radio. No, they get it from their smartphone or a computer,” Angelica said.

“That’s a lie, it’ll never hold up,” Hanover said, and Angelica smiled at his calm expression, which was belied by the nervousness in his eyes.

“Well, absolutely not, but any lie can last, you know, ten minutes,” Angelica replied. “See, what we needed to do is we needed to get everyone to believe the same lie for the same ten minutes.”

A woman’s voice suddenly came from the tv. “General Washington, are you involved in the new administration?” 

“Do you see this?” Seabury complained as General Washington talked. He went over to his desk and picked up a walkie-talkie. “Why is Washington alive? Hello?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry. We stole your security men too, so…” Angelica trailed off. A few seconds later, the background noise of celebration changed into the sounds of crashing and yelling.

“And that would be the riots,” Angelica said. “Yes, those happy crowds are just learning you gunned down their beautiful First Lady.”

“Seabury, do _not_ lose your nerve,” Hanover said.

“You know, he’s right,” Angelica said. “You could fight this, but the people believe that they won. And no matter how many ballots you show the international community, it’s always gonna look like a fix. Now, from this point forward, running this country is going to be a pain in the ass.” There was a sudden banging from just downstairs. “And you will always be looking over your shoulder,” 

“Of course, if you’re not President anymore, there would be no reason for anyone to bother you,” Angelica said to Seabury. “You could have a nice pension, a nice estate in the country.”

Seabury looked at Angelica, then to Hanover, then turned back to Angelica. “How nice an estate?” he asked.

“Seabury, you do not listen to her. You listen to me,” Hanover interrupted.

Seabury paused for a second, then asked Angelica again, “How nice an estate?”

Angelica smirked. “Well, I understand _his_ villa is spectacular,” she replied, inclining her head towards Hanover.

“ _His_ villa?” Seabury asked.

“Oh, sure. You could have all of the assets that come with the house, plus anything that’s hidden in it. Can you imagine what’s there?” Angelica said. 

“It’s not the government’s to _give_ ,” protested Hanover. “There are laws.”

“There are laws, including the one that says the government can seize the assets of a political prisoner,” Angelica replied.

“Adams and Washington are honest men, they won’t go for that,” Hanover said.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Angelica replied, then turned back to Seabury. The turmoil of his thoughts were plainly visible on his face, but after a few seconds, he sighed and leaned down to sign the paper.

As soon as he had, the two security guards who’d been standing at the door walked over and grabbed Hanover. As they dragged him out, screaming and protesting, Adams, Washington, and a few other security guards burst through the door.

“How is this going to go, Seabury?” Washington asked.

“Oh, gentlemen,” Seabury said. “I have just performed my last act as President of America. I’m conceding the election.”

“You are?” Adams asked.

“Who am I to oppose the will of the people?” Seabury replied, before turning to Angelica. “Now, let’s discuss the terms of my retirement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Angelica is Nate, Seabury is Ribera, George Hanover is Damien Moreau, John Adams is Michael Vittori, and George Washington is General Flores.

**Author's Note:**

> My parents are dicks, but unfortunately, they're dicks I'm completely financially dependent on. Recently, they said that they wouldn't refund me for "non-essential" expenses, like using Uber. In light of that, I've set up a gofundme campaign (the link to which can be found [here](http://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/138682719520/click-here-to-support-living-expenses-by-miri)). If you can donate, please do so. If you can't donate and have a tumblr, please help by reblogging.


End file.
